This disclosure relates to self-healing tribological surfaces and shape memory materials.
Shape memory alloys generally refer to a group of metallic materials that demonstrate the ability to return to some previously defined shape or size when subjected to an appropriate thermal stimulus. Shape memory alloys are capable of undergoing phase transitions in which their flexural modulus, yield strength, and shape orientation are altered as a function of temperature. Generally, in the low temperature, or martensite phase, shape memory alloys can be plastically deformed and upon exposure to some higher temperature will transform to an austenitic phase, or parent phase, returning to their shape prior to the deformation. Materials that exhibit this shape memory effect only upon heating are referred to as having one-way shape memory. Those materials that also exhibit shape memory upon re-cooling are referred to as having two-way shape memory behavior.
Shape memory alloys typically exist in several different temperature-dependent phases. The most commonly utilized of these phases are the so-called martensite and austenite phases. In the following discussion, the martensite phase generally refers to the more deformable, lower temperature phase whereas the austenite phase generally refers to the more rigid, higher temperature phase. When the shape memory alloy is in the martensite phase and is heated, it begins to change into the austenite phase. The temperature at which this phenomenon starts is often referred to as austenite start temperature (As). The temperature at which this phenomenon is complete is called the austenite finish temperature (Af). When the shape memory alloy is in the austenite phase and is cooled, it begins to change into the martensite phase, and the temperature at which this phenomenon starts is referred to as the martensite start temperature (Ms). The temperature at which martensite finishes transforming to martensite is called the martensite finish temperature (Mf). Generally, the shape memory alloys are soft and easily deformable in their martensitic phase and are hard, stiff, and/or rigid in the austenitic phase.
Shape memory alloys can exhibit a one-way shape memory effect, an intrinsic two-way effect, or an extrinsic two-way shape memory effect depending on the alloy composition and processing history. Annealed shape memory alloys typically only exhibit the one-way shape memory effect. Sufficient heating subsequent to low-temperature deformation of the shape memory material will induce the martensite to austenite type transition, and the material will recover the original, annealed shape. Hence, one-way shape memory effects are only observed upon heating.